Not so Little Nations
by South Park Firefly
Summary: The children are now older and they are starting to notice each other, there is still drama with their parents though of course because it just wouldn't be them otherwise. Join Avery Tobias and the rest in their adventure of love, life and puberty. Sequel to Little Nations. Pairings: USUK, Franada, ChuNi, GerIta, SpaMano and PruAus.
1. Chapter 1: Cruel clocks USUK

Chapter 1: Cruel clocks

"_Mummy…" Sealand walked into the hall holding something._

"_Yes love?" England smiled._

_Sealand held it out nervously "Mummy…I think I'm pregnant…"_

_England looked down to see a small plus._

_America's jaw dropped in shock "What?!"_

Sealand blushed and looked down guiltily "I-I said I-I think I'm pregnant."

England held out the stick for America to look at, his eyes widened and he sighed softly and ran his fingers through his hair "Peter…"

Sealand swallowed "R-Raivas is the daddy." He whispered.

America nodded and stormed into the bedroom "You." He growled grabbing Latvia and pinning him up the wall, the eighteen year old trembled from head to toe "This is how you repay my and England's kindness?! You defile our first born son and knock him up with your disgusting spunk!"

Latvia whimpered "I-I'm s-sorry M-Mr A-America! I-I didn't mean for th-this to happen! P-Please forgive me!"

England ran into the room and grabbed America's shoulder "Alfred! Put him down!"

America frowned "He knocked up our son!"

Sealand grabbed his arm tears in his eyes "Daddy, please!"

America groaned and dropped him "Fine. But I warn you, if you so much as touch Peter again, I will rip off your dick and shove it down your throat. You get it kid?" he hissed at Latvia.

Latvia nodded trembling. "I-I-I'm so sorry!" he looked up at Sealand who knelt down and hugged him.

"Raivas I'm sorry." Sealand sobbed "I-if I didn't lure you then this wouldn't have happened."

"Damn straight." America hissed "If you were attracted to girls like a normal boy then you would be fine."

Sealand flinched and looked up at America "H-how can you say that daddy? Y-you knocked up Mummy with me and left him!" he wiped the tears from his eyes "You have no right!"

America blushed slightly "You're getting an abortion." He grabbed Sealand's arm and started to drag him.

"Alfred!" England snapped and grabbed him "Alfred please stop this!"

"Daddy! I'm keeping the baby! Get off me!" Sealand cried out, he reached out for Latvia "Raivas help me! Daddy you're hurting me!"

Latvia swallowed and stood up, he was actually quite tall when he stood up straight. He strode over to America who he towered over "Mr America I cannot let you hurt my Peter." He tried to suppress his tremble of fear.

America glared at him then let go of Sealand's wrist "Hm…you better look after my kid." He yanked the younger down to his level "Or so help me, I will get out my old friend Shotgun."

Latvia paled and nodded "I-I will look after him I promise."

America let go of him and looked at England who was nervously holding his tummy "Darling please don't do that again! Y-you scared me." He wasn't used to seeing his happy go lucky American turn into an angry, aggressive, dangerous man.

"I'm sorry babe I just got so angry seeing one of my kids…well knocked up." He pulled England into a hug. England buried his face in his chest.

"I-I know…I'm worried about him too."

Sealand pouted "I'm not a child anymore I'm fifteen!"

England smiled "You're still a child to me."

Sealand pouted harder and left.

America sighed "Babe? What are we gonna do?"

England looked at him puzzled "What do you mean?"

"Well should we have the kid aborted?" America ran his fingers through his hair.

England paled and held his hand to his stomach "Wh-what?"

"No not ours! I mean Sea's." America said shaking his head.

England shook his head "Love, if he wants his baby then, who are we to say no?"

America nodded "I don't want to be a grandpa at this age, ya know?"

England frowned "So you'd rather remove an innocent life in order for you to stop feeling old? How selfish can you be?"

America chewed on a piece of skin on his thumb "W-well…I know."

England smiled "Don't be worried. He's made of steel so he keeps reminding us; he's made of strong stuff. He will be fine."

America nodded "Yeah…maybe you're right." He smiled up at England who closed his hand over America's to stop him from chewing until he bled.

"We should tell your brother and France about the news." He placed America's hand on his tummy, America grinned and rubbed it.

**XxX**

Canada took a seat "So what's the news?" he asked curiously. France was happily playing with Aurelian's hair who was sitting on his lap.

England smiled shyly "W-well…um…I'm pregnant. I have a good feeling about this one."

France's face fell he wrapped his arms around Aurelian tighter and looked down "H-how nice." he faked a smile "Congratulations, your fourth child."

England nodded happily "Yes. And our darling little Peter is pregnant too."

Canada looked at France and smiled softly at England "How nice. I wish you both good health."

England frowned seeing the sadness in France's and Canada's faces "What's wrong? You two look like I've just told you we have incurable cancer not good news."

Canada swallowed and kissed Aurelian's cheek "Go find Avery and play darling."

Aurelian sensed the thick atmosphere and did so.

America frowned looking from one to the other "What's going on?"

France clasped his hands together in his lap "Me and Mathieu cannot 'ave kids."

England frowned "But you had Aurelian."

Canada nodded "Yes. But after him we tried so many times and we always failed. We haven't been able to have another child; it would have been nice to have a little girl you know. But sadly we never could. I just failed to get pregnant again."

"Oui and we tried to see if it was just my semen." France sighed "But I could not carry either…"

America frowned "Maybe it's your age?"

France flinched and nodded "I…I think you could be right. I'm sorry Mathieu."

Canada smiled and reached over to take his hand "Don't be Francis, I have Aurelian and he is special to me."

France nodded smiling a little "I just wanted to give you another baby."

Canada giggled a little "Well let's focus on grandkids."

America flinched and quickly turned it into a shrug when he noticed England glance at him; he wasn't fooled though and frowned "Alfred."

"I know, I know! I'm trying to get used to the idea of being a grandpa, okay?" America said scowling.

France smiled "You have to get over it sometime oui?"

Canada nodded smiling.

America sighed softly "Yeah…I know…"

England rolled his eyes and stood up "Well I better go get dinner started."

"I can 'elp you!" France smiled "Your poor baby must not be allowed to stomach that bland English cooking."

"You bastard! My baby will love my cooking!" England snapped.

America and Canada laughed, America shook his head "Always the same."

Once the two had left, Canada leant towards his brother "So any ideas on what to call the baby yet?"

"Well if it's a girl we're going to call her Liberty." America grinned.

"Liberty?" Canada frowned "Well that means freedom right? So isn't that…well bad for England? What if he sees her as a token of your freedom?"

America looked worried "He wouldn't…would he? B-besides he's getting better at accepting it now!"

"Does he still get sick towards your birthday?" Canada asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well…he's stopped coughing blood. He still gets moody…" America mumbled.

Canada nodded "So it still bothers him then."

America scratched the back of his head "Well…I was thinking Zelda for the second name…"

Canada grinned "You and your video games."

"What?! Zelda's a pretty nice name!" America protested.

Canada smiled "Well it is. But talk to him about the name first."

America nodded "I will." He walked off to go find him "Babe, can I talk to you for a second?"

England smiled up at him "Yes love?" he knocked France out of the way with his hip. America pouted a little, he had the distinct feeling that he was like a kid and the two were his parents or something.

"Err…" he grabbed England's arm and dragged him out to the hallway "Babe…I've changed my mind for our daughter's name."

England looked at him with surprise; he wasn't expecting that at all "Oh? Don't you want your Liberty?"

"Babe." America looked pained "Please don't…"

England frowned in confusion "What are you talking about?"

"Babe, I know the idea of her being Liberty or Freedom will hurt you." America mumbled.

England laughed "Darling, your cat is called Hero of Freedom. I think by now I should be used to your little stabs of independence."

America cupped his face "A cat is different, that's just funny to piss you off with. But a baby, _our _baby is different; it's going to hurt much more for you so I want to call her something else."

England smiled "How about Elizabeth?"

"Fuck no! That bitch was your first Love." America snorted "I like Zelda."

England raised his eyebrows slightly at his response, maybe there were more to the American's feelings other than horniness and hunger. "Zelda hm?" he looked thoughtful.

"Please don't get the reference." America mumbled.

England smirked hearing him "Too late." He kissed his cheek "Very well, it is a nice name after all."

America whooped and poked England's tummy making him squeak cutely "Ya hear that baby girl? You're going to be called Zelda."

"Let's hope there's a Link out there to save her." England smirked as he left to return to the kitchen.

"A video game about a master swordsman saving a princess? Of course Iggy's played it." America face palmed at his stupidity. He sometimes forgot England loved to play video games and scoff McDonalds while lounging in a hoodie (usually his) and boxers just as much as he did, but that was understandable, England seemed like such a prissy gentleman that you'd expect his favourite way to pass time was to sip tea and read heavy Victorian novels. He did a happy twirl and bounced back into the living room.

"Well?"

America stifled a scream, he forgot that his brother was still there "Holy shit!" he gasped putting a hand to his chest "I forgot you were there bro!"

"Thanks. Story of my life." Canada said and rolled his eyes.

America laughed "Sorry." He slapped him on the back making his glasses shoot off.

"You jerk!" Canada pouted getting up to pick them off the floor "So did he accept the new name?" he asked cleaning them.

America nodded "Yeah." He sighed in relief "He likes the name and I forgot that he plays games too so he got the reference."

Canada smirked "You're an idiot."

America pouted again "You're an idiot."

"You're both idiots~" France sang as he walked in "Also dinner is ready~ where are our children?"

Canada smiled at his husband "Upstairs."

France kissed his cheek and walked off to call them but not before swiftly slapping America on the back of the head before he left for pretending to be sick.

**XxX**

Avery giggled shyly as Aurelian drew pictures, he loved Aurelian's art he was very good. He felt shy about being a model for the pictures but he liked the attention nevertheless. Tobias glared and looked over seeing the beautiful image of Avery sitting on the window seat, the sun glittering through the window shimmering on his beautiful golden hair, the small plastic discs decorating the top of the curtain pole made rainbows dance across his hair. The soft breeze blew his hair gently and the shadow of the sun behind him threw his emerald eyes into a contrasting light, his glasses slipping slowly down his button nose. Aurelian smiled and smoothed out Avery's eyebrows on the painting, he gently used the smallest of brushes to create a heavenly glow around him. Tobias reached out to grab the picture "I want it!"

Aurelian gasped "No don't! You'll rip it!"

Tobias tugged it out the sketchbook impatiently, ripping it in two "Oops…"

Aurelian threw his brush on the floor angrily "Look at what you did! I SAID you would rip it! You are such an idiot!"

Avery jumped down and looked at the half still in the book "It's very good, maybe Mummy can fix it with some sellotape."

Aurelian roughly wiped the tears out his eyes "It's ruined."

Tobias pouted and dropped the other half "I just wanted a nice painting of Avery."

"You're too close to him!" Aurelian snapped "He's your brother! You can't marry him!"

"I will marry him!" Tobias yelled "I'm going to be like Mom and Dad!"

"You're stupid." Aurelian snorted flipping his hair. "If anyone has a chance it's me."

"DIE!" Tobias yelled leaping on him; Aurelian screamed as he was pushed to the floor "I'll kill you!" Tobias yelled kicking and punching him. Aurelian kicked him off and leapt on him.

Avery ran to the top of the stairs "Mummy!" he screamed.

England ran upstairs with America, Canada and France running behind. "What's going on up here?!"

Avery started crying "Mummy! Tobias and Aurelian are fighting."

England marched in the room and went to break them up but America grabbed him "No, they could get you hurt." He said "Let me."

France grabbed his son while America grabbed Tobias; Tobias kicked out and caught America in the stomach who grunted in pain glad England didn't grab him. "Kiddo stop it!" he shook him a little.

Canada walked up to Aurelian "What are you doing?!"

Aurelian elbowed his Father trying to get out of his arms "I'm going to kill him!"

Canada raised his hand and a loud slap reverberated around the bedroom, everyone else froze in shock. France broke the silence "M-Mathieu."

Aurelian's eyes filled with tears as his cheek glowed red and stung painfully "Y-you…slapped me…" he whispered. He had never been slapped by his mother before.

Canada nodded putting his hands on his hips "I did. And I will do it again if you don't stop this silliness! Now tell me what were you two fighting about?"

Aurelian's lip trembled "H-he ripped my picture." He mumbled.

Canada nodded "You didn't have to fight him. Fighting is bad, I've told you this before. Go downstairs and stand in the corner of the living room. You can stay there for ten minutes."

Aurelian nodded and rushed off. England cleared his throat "Tobias you too."

Tobias ran off before his mother could get any ideas and mimic the same punishment.

Canada collapsed on the bed and buried his face in his hands sobbing. France sat down next to him "Mathieu?"

"I-I h-had to do it!" Canada sobbed "I-I know he deserved it but it doesn't make it any easier! D-did you see his face? I-it was like I betrayed him!"

America shook his head slightly "Mattie I didn't know you were like that."

"I-I've never had to hit him before." Canada sniffed "H-he's always been such a good boy. But I can't have him fighting…it leads to wars." He said softly.

America scratched the back of his head nervously "Oh come on why would the kids have a war? What would be the prize?"

Avery trembled and picked up the two pieces of painting "M-mummy can you fix this?"

England took the pieces glad for a little bit of normality "O-oh I will try." He nodded.

Avery looked sad "Uncle Mathew…Tobias started it…please don't be angry with Aurelian."

Canada looked over at him "I-I was angry…but not now. I feel so horrible…I love him so much and now he will hate me."

Avery shook his head "He loves you Uncle Mathew. I'll go tell h-"

"Not yet kiddo." America said grabbing his arm "They're in trouble. Wait until they can come out of time out okay?"

Avery nodded "Okay."

America walked out the room and Sealand opened his door "What was that all about daddy?"

"Your brother was fighting, why didn't you stop them?" America asked frowning.

Sealand scowled "Because I was wondering if I should give Latvia a blowjob or let him fuck me." He snapped slamming the door in his face.

England sighed "Alfred."

America hammered on the door "You better fucking not be! Open this door now!"

"Or what?!" Sealand yelled back "You're going to force me to have an abortion?!"

"A fucking lobotomy would be better suited." America muttered annoyed "Get out here, you're really pissing me off now."

Sealand yelled "NO!" he looked at Latvia who looked worriedly at him.

"Peter…"

"Raivas. Come on. Let's sneak off to Mama Finland's." Sealand smiled "At least he and Papa Sweden will love the baby inside me."

Latvia nodded "A-are you sure?"

Sealand smiled "I am."

Latvia nodded "But your mother…?"

Sealand's eyes darkened slightly with pain "Mummy will be okay…he has the twins."

"Shouldn't you say goodbye?" Latvia asked.

Sealand nodded and grabbed his mobile, he smiled a little when Finland answered "Hello?"

"Mama. Can I come home? I have some news for you. And I want to stay with you for a while." Sealand sighed "Things are a little hectic here and I miss you."

Finland smiled "Of course baby. You know you're always welcome here."

Sealand smiled "Raivas too?"

"Of course. When shall we pick you up?" Finland asked.

"Now." Sealand said pulling on his shirt sleeve.

"Now? " Finland gasped "Oh of course. Let me just go get your Father and we'll come get you baby."

"Thanks Mama." Sealand smiled. "See you soon."

"Bye sweetheart." Finland called out.

Sealand hung up and smiled "Come on let's pack."

Latvia nodded and helped him.

Much time later England heard the sound of a car pulling up, he thought maybe France or Canada had left something behind as they hadn't long ago left. He looked up and was surprised to see Finland getting out of the car. "What are Sweden and Finland doing here?" he asked himself.

America looked out the window "Eh? What are those two here for?"

Sealand walked downstairs dragging a large suitcase behind him, Latvia was lugged with the two largest and heaviest ones. "Bye mom I'm going to go stay with Mama Finland."

England stood up "Wh-what?"

Sealand sighed "I'm sick of being treated like a criminal just because I'm carrying a baby."

England shook his head "D-don't be silly Peter…n-no one's treating you like that." He laughed nervously.

"He is." Sealand snorted glaring at America who looked shocked.

"Peter wait!" America walked over to him "Don't do this."

"Too late!" Sealand marched to the door and burst it open, he handed his suitcase to Sweden who took them and put them in the trunk of the car.

England ran out after him "Peter! Please don't leave!" he grabbed his hand "W-we can work this out!"

Sealand shook his head "Mummy…I have to go…for the baby's sake." He turned away to look at Finland.

England fell to his knees "Peter! Please don't leave me!"

Sealand looked over and shook his head "I'm sorry Mummy…"

"NO!" England screamed tears falling down his face "Don't leave me! PETER!"

Sealand leaned down and quickly hugged England then climbed into the car "I'm sorry mummy I do love you."

England sobbed and reached out "Peter! You can't do this to me! Please no! Peter!"

Finland looked worried and climbed into the car, he jumped slightly as Sweden squeezed his hand gently "It's nothin' we can do."

Finland nodded and looked out the window. Sealand waved sadly as his mother watched them go.

America ran over to him as he let out a howl of anguish "Babe! Arthur!" he knelt down and pulled him to his chest "It'll be okay."

"It's your fault! Idiot! Idiot!" England sobbed whacking him in the chest with his fists "I hate you, I hate you!" he sobbed.

Tobias walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder "M-mom, don't cry you still have me and Avery."

England sobbed harder "You two will leave me as well!" he wailed and buried his face in America's chest.

America picked him up tears falling down his own face, he didn't mean to be so hard on Sealand he was just scared for his family. Scared Sealand would get hurt during the pregnancy, scared England would lose the baby. He knew England wouldn't be able to take another miscarriage…he didn't think he would take another loved one leaving him either. But he had to endure another stab in the heart…another betrayal. "Babe…?" he murmured "He'll come back. I did remember?"

England's sobs sounded as if he was in agony "I-I want to sleep…" he cried.

America nodded and carried him to bed "There you go. It'll all be better when you wake up."

"No…" England mumbled "I don't want to wake up again…leave me alone." He buried his face in his pillow and sobbed again.

America nodded and walked downstairs drying his eyes "Hey let's go to the park." He smiled a little at the twins.

Tobias looked sad "It's all my fault…if I never attacked Aurelian this wouldn't have happened."

America shook his head "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. Your mom's right."

England sniffed hearing the door close again and America talking with the twins as they too left "I-I'm all alone…" he whispered. He got out of bed and walked to Sealand's room. He lay on his bed and sobbed into his pillow; he picked up a forgotten plushie and buried his face into it sobbing into the material. He must have cried himself to sleep though because he had a dream.

He felt like he was drowning, he opened his eyes to see water everywhere. He didn't think he would feel so much at peace. He saw Sealand leaving him again as he sank into the darkness to the bottom of the ocean he tried to call out to him but nothing but bubbles issued forth from his lips. He saw America standing there, was he trying to say something? Why did he look so much fuzzier than Peter did? He focused on what he was hearing and he felt confused at the words "Arthur!" he suddenly felt hands grabbing his arms and he was dragged to the surface of the ocean, cold painful air filled his warm lungs. He coughed and opened his eyes to see America's pale face staring at him. He looked down to see he was still fully clothed and the plushie was in his lap soaking wet, they were in the bath. He looked at America to see he was kneeling in the bath fully clothed "Arthur! What the fuck were you doing?!" So it wasn't a dream after all? England reached out and touched America's cheek. America yanked him to his chest tightly, England groaned at the pain. He pulled him away and shook him "What were you thinking?! You're lucky I came back when I did! What if I came back too late and you had fucking died?!"

England tried to talk but his voice was hoarse from the water in his lungs.

"Didn't you think about our kids?" America yelled shaking him again "What if they found you? What would have happened then huh? That's all the kids need to see is their mother dead!" England looked at him he didn't understand why he was being shouted at. He just wanted peace…

America shook him angrily "What about our baby girl huh? Zelda remember?" his face paled again "Fuck! She could be dead! We're going to the fucking hospital now." He picked England up and grabbed one of his hoodies and a pair of his boxers, he grabbed a towel and yanked England's clothes off him and started to dry him "You're freezing cold." He muttered drying his hair. Honestly England was like a child sometimes.

He forced his clothes on England who was being unresponsive "Arthur come on, at least try!" he yelled panicking; he pulled off his own clothes and changed into dry ones. "Kids I have to take mom to the hospital! Call your uncle over." He called out as he ran out the house with England in his arms once more. He practically threw the brit into his car and slammed the door; he climbed in and sped off not making time to buckle up his seatbelt.

England's doctor opened the door shocked to hear heavy banging on it, she stepped back as America burst in holding England who looked a little vacant. "Mr America?"

America shoved him on the table "Doc I need you to check him out. He's pregnant and he just tried to drown himself." He explained.

Dr Lewis nodded "I see let me just check him over." She took out a stethoscope to hear his breathing "Breathing is slightly wheezy." She murmured. "Okay Mr England could you lie back please so I can check your baby?"

England laid back and closed his eyes, America looked at him concerned, was he scared the baby would be dead and he didn't want to look if that was true? Dr Lewis smiled and spread gel over his tummy and picked out the transducer to check his small bump. She kept her eyes on the screen and nodded "Your baby is still going strong. I should say this baby is like its father." She smiled.

America breathed out a sigh of relief "Thanks doc so can you tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

Dr Lewis shook her head "At eight weeks old it's hard to tell, in fact it barely even has a form."

America nodded "But it will still live right?"

Dr Lewis nodded "Of course but I will arrange regular check-ups of course so that we can keep an eye on it."

America nodded "Thanks…err…is Arthur okay?"

Dr Lewis nodded a little "His physical health seems okay but he might have a bit of a chest infection, he looks like he is suffering mental health though. What happened?"

America explained the whole situation and what had happened "Honestly I don't think he even meant to drown himself…not for killing himself I just think he…tried to drown out the pain."

Dr Lewis nodded "I think so too which is why I won't put him on suicide watch. But you should watch him carefully in any case. There are two ways to drown out your sorrows, one was what he just tried to do and the second is alcohol, both extremely dangerous for the mother and child."

America nodded "Of course. Thanks doc." He grabbed England's hand who stared down at his own stomach. America gave him a little shake "Babe?"

England looked up at him tears welling in his eyes "I almost killed her…" he whispered.

America nodded "Yeah…and yourself. But it's okay."

England started to cry again and America hugged him "Don't cry. The baby's fine."

England sobbed into his chest "Y-you must hate me!"

"Of course I don't!" America said "I don't even hate Sealand for hurting you like this…if there's anyone I hate it's me. If I wasn't such a douche then he wouldn't have left you."

England sniffed and hugged onto him, America sighed and picked him up again "Babe…we're not going to leave you. Me and the kids." He never answered. America shook his head and smiled at the doctor "Thanks."

"Any time. Bring him back if he still is no better." Dr Lewis said smiling kindly.

America nodded "I will." He walked off with him and placed him in the car "Babe…"

England kept his eyes closed and didn't say a word but tears kept leaking out underneath his lids. America sighed again and climbed in, he squeezed his hand worriedly "Babe please…everything will be okay. He will see you again."

England whimpered softly in answer. America hurriedly wiped his eyes not realising he had been crying too, he hated to see England in pain, especially this much pain. He arrived back home and saw the cats playing outside he smiled as Hero nudged Knight and pushed her off the wall, she hissed at him. He got out of the car and picked up England again "Babe…do you want your cat?"

"Cat…" England mumbled then he looked up "D-did he take his kitten with him?"

America frowned slightly "No idea…"

England wriggled free if Sealand didn't take him then he had a perfect chance to get Sealand to come back! He looked around where Knight was and called him "Eevee." He called.

A small golden and orange kitten trotted up to them, he had a brown ruff around his neck like his father but he had the markings and ears of his mother. "Meow~!" he purred rubbing up England. England picked him up and nuzzled his face in his soft fur.

America watched worried about what he was thinking "Babe?"

England smiled "H-he forgot his cat h-he has to come back now!"

America shook his head "Babe…even if he only comes back for the cat it will still hurt when he leaves you again."

England bit his lip and cuddled the kitten "B-but…h-he can't leave!"

America pulled him into a hug "He will be back…I'll apologise for being a dick and then he will come back to you. You're his mother and you supported him from the very beginning it was me that lashed out at him and was a total jerk to him."

England sniffed and started to cry again "I miss my baby!"

"I know babe. I know." America rubbed his back gently.

Avery opened the door and looked out "Mummy! You're back! Tobias is bleeding!"

England looked up "Wh-what?"

America frowned "Where are Mattie and France?"

Avery looked down and played with his t-shirt shyly "Th-they never turned up…" he mumbled.

"What?" America ran his fingers through his hair "Goddammit!" he yelled.

England ran into the house to see Tobias holding his hand which had a deep cut "M-mom! I-I tried to m-make dinner for you and daddy with Avery b-but I cut my hand on the knife! D-don't hit me please." He cowered.

England pulled him into a hug and sobbed into his hair "I-I wouldn't punish you f-for trying to make me feel better."

Tobias hugged him back getting blood over his hoodie "M-mom…"

England sniffed and wiped his eyes "R-right! Come on Arthur buck up your ideas, you have two other kids." He slapped his own cheeks and breathed out heavily "Okay let me see your hand."

Tobias held it out. America smiled glad to see England was looking like his normal self again. He knew it would take a while for England to get over the pain but at least he was hiding it from the kids and he was out of his vacant doll like stupor.

England cooed softly over the cut and cleaned it up, he smiled a little "It might need stitches."

Tobias paled "No!"

England nodded "I'll see what it looks like after I clean it all up okay?"

Tobias nodded and bit his lip knowing what was going to come next. England took his first aid kit out of the cupboard under the sink and put some medical alcohol on a rag and pressed it to the cut. Tobias cried out and gripped onto England's wrist "No! Mom, please! It hurts!"

England nodded "I know sweetheart, I know." He gently rubbed the cut and pulled it away to see the blood slowly starting to stop. "Ah perfect. You don't need any stitches after all." He smiled and got a clean bandage and wrapped it around his hand and pinned it together. "Now don't move your hand so much."

Tobias nodded whimpering. England pulled him into a hug and kissed his hair.

America smiled "Hey, seeing as you two kids have been so good and helpful, how about we go out and buy you two a toy huh?"

Tobias and Avery nodded happily "Okay." They said in unison.

England smiled "Very well."

**XxX**

Avery looked around the store "Mummy." he mumbled "I can't find them."

"What's he looking for?" America asked.

England was about to answer when Avery cheered and grabbed a large plushie "Mummy I found her."

America sighed seeing the stuffed purple unicorn in his arms "Kiddo wouldn't you want something more...well for boys?"

Avery shook his head "I like Twilight..."

America groaned "Come on kiddo! My Little Pony is for little girls."

England patted him on the head "Darling if you want a pony then you can have one."

"Babe!" America protested "He's a ten year old boy not a four year old girl!"

England shot him a look "Alfred he can like whatever he wants." he picked up a white one "What about this one?" he checked the tag for the name "Rarity. She looks like a proper unicorn, she's white."

Avery buried his face in the purple one's mane "I like Rarity but I prefer Twilight Sparkle."

England smiled "Then you can have her."

Tobias meanwhile was happily juggling three plush dinosaurs; America plucked them out of the air "Want these Tobi?"

"Yes!" Tobias cheered.

America smiled "Babe considering Avery's toy is twenty dollars-"

"Pounds."

"Whatever. Can Tobias have these three they're only five each." America started to juggle them much to Tobias' joy.

England shrugged "Very well it is fair."

Suddenly England was hugged roughly from behind; he tensed up hoping it was Sealand "E-eh?"

A happy red head stepped out from behind him "Ve~ Ciao Britain!"

"Oh hello Italy what are you doing here in London?" England smiled relaxing slightly and trying to hide his disappointment.

Italy giggled "We're here for the London fashion show." he pushed his daughter in front of him "She is in the Little Miss Italia show."

"Oh how lovely." England smiled. "She is very pretty so she would be perfect." he knelt down in front of a small shy looking boy hiding behind Germany's legs "Hello there little darling."

Celio smiled shyly "Hello mister Engwand."

America shoved the toys in Tobias' hands and scooped up Celio "Hey there squirt do you like ponies too?"

Celio shook his head "N-no...I like...pirates…" he mumbled.

"Pirates eh?" America grinned "You know England was a pirate."

"He was?" Celio's eyes widened.

England took him from America "Shall I tell you a story?"

"Si!" Celio cheered.

England walked up to the dress up aisle and plopped a pirates hat on his own head "It was a dark stormy night, the sea was rough and the Spanish were hot on our tails."

Germany smiled watching them "So far he's only heard stories from Spain and Bruder."

America laughed "England is full of them."

Italy looked up from where he was making a pink pony nuzzle Avery's purple one "We're looking for a stuffed doll for him but it's hard to find cute ones. We want it for his birthday in five weeks."

America looked thoughtful "Hey Artie can make one; he's good with a needle. Hey Babe!"

England looked up from slashing the air with a foam sword, he was now decked out with an eye patch as well as the hat "What?"

"Can you make Celio a stuffed Pirate doll for his birthday in five weeks?" America asked.

"Of course I can." England smiled.

Celio squealed and reached up his little arms "I want it to look like you Mister Engwand."

England's eye(s) shined with happiness "Say my name again~"

"Engwand!" Celio chirruped.

England dived on him in a hug and rubbed his cheek on his "Such a cutie~ like a little marshmallow."

America rolled his eyes. "He loves kids especially ones who say "Engwand" he lisped his husband's name.

Germany nodded smiling as he watched his son giggle happily. America smiled he was glad to see England was getting back to normal and wasn't being all sad and bummed out about Sealand so much.

Italy cooed happily "Ve~ this pink pony is adorable~ Elfi do you want her?"

Elfriede giggled "No Mutter. I'm not that into ponies." She looked around the shop for something constructive; she enjoyed making stuff like jewellery and bracelets.

Italy pouted "Well I'll have her then!" he gave her a squeeze "I shall call you Cupcake~"

Avery blushed "Sh-she is called P-Pinkiepie…"

Italy looked at him "But she doesn't look anything like a pie! Pink Cupcake then!"

Avery giggled "I guess she could be Pinkiecake."

"Oooh si, si I like it!" Italy giggled excitedly "Luddy I want the pony!"

"I thought we were shopping for the children not you." Germany said smiling but he handed him a twenty pound note.

"Ve~ I'm a child at heart. You should get that cute blue one." Italy giggled.

Germany rolled his eyes "I'm not into ponies or toys."

America nudged him "I bet your kind of toys are the leather type huh?"

Germany blushed heavily and looked away "D-don't be a dummkophe."

America just laughed his trademark laugh at his discomfort.

**Thank you for reading~**

**I don't know why but I think Italy would like ponies because well he's a silly boy o3o Avery likes them because well they're ponies and magical, anyway the next one will be GerIta and the Fashion show thing. I hope I didn't make a comeback with too much of a shock~**

**Please review~**


	2. Chapter 2: Rolling Star Gerita

Chapter 2: Like a Rolling Star

Italy cooed softly as he pushed a stray lock of Elfriede's hair behind her ear "You look so cute. You'll be the best model in the Little Miss Italia show."

"Ja, but I don't even look Italian I look German." She sighed, she looked over at a pretty Italian girl preening herself in front of the mirror, she had soft dark ringlets framing her face, her large brown eyes were outlined heavily with make-up and a white dress complimented her olive skin.

Italy glanced over at her "You're still far prettier than that show off, at least you have natural beauty and don't need a truck load of make-up slapped on your face."

Elfriede smiled and hugged him "Thank you Mutter, you always knew how to make me feel better."

Italy smiled and patted her on the head "Ve~ you're my beloved little girl. Of course I will always make you feel good."

Elfriede nodded happily, a lock of her hair slipping from its hair-do which was a braid neatly pulled over the top of her hair and pinned in place, while the rest of her hair was in a tight bun at the back of her head to give her a ballerina look. Elfriede pushed it back in annoyance, Italy smiled.

"Hold on I have a pin here somewhere." he rootled around in Elfriede's satchel.

Celio came running in the room giggling and holding a small foam sword and wearing an eye patch. He waved his sword happily as he sped past his mother who giggled fondly at him. A few mothers smiled at him kindly while a few more sighed and teased stray hairs or flicked imaginary specks of dust off their daughters as if to make a point that they were glad to have girls.

Germany ran in muttering apologies, he scooped up Celio who looked at the mothers and older girls and became very shy. He buried his face in Germany's neck who patted his back gently. A couple of women started to smooth down their skirts and flick their hair at the sight of the handsome German. Naturally all of the attention went straight over his head and he mistook it for irritation. "S-sorry." he muttered "He's normally a good boy, but he's two so he likes to play..." he trailed off as a pretty brunette walked up to him; she was stunning in a tight dress that showed off her magnificent figure.

"Ciao." She smiled placing a perfectly manicured hand on Germany's arm "Don't worry. I have sons too." she had a strange accent, it was a posh British accent but with a hint of Italian, like she had been born in Italy but moved to a very well to-do area of England.

"J-ja...err...yes?" he muttered trying to cover up his German and wishing it wasn't so broad. It always made him uncomfortable when he was in a foreign country, he always felt like they would judge him by his past.

The woman grinned "My name is Monica." she held out a hand "I'm here with my daughter Courtney." she gestured to the pretty Italian girl that got Elfriede's notice before.

"Ludwig." Germany said talking the offered hand "I'm here with my daughter too." he nodded towards Elfriede who was wincing as Italy stabbed her with the pin by accident as his hands shook with fury.

Monica glanced over blatantly ignoring Italy "She looks like you." She then looked down at Celio who was the spitting image of his mother, he sucked his thumb shyly his amber eyes fixed on the woman. "He's adorable. So no mother?" she asked bluntly.

"Err..." Germany looked nervously at Italy not sure how to explain he was the mother when he was so obvious a boy.

Italy stood up angrily and marched up to the woman "I'm the mother." he hissed.

Monica raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow "You? But you're a-"

"Transgender." Italy snapped folding his arms "Shall I pull down my pants to prove it?"

"No!" Monica yelped "Please no!"

"Si that's what I thought. Now get your nasty fake body away from my husband." he growled. She walked off her head high in the air "Also your roots need doing. I can see your natural shade of grey." he said cattily.

Monica whipped out a mirror immediately and started checking.

Germany breathed out in relief "Danke."

Italy cupped his face "I don't want any woman to think about you being with them." he smiled "You're mine." he pressed a kiss to the German's lips.

Germany kissed back his cheeks reddening he was still very shy about public displays of affection, although he was getting better at it thanks to Italy. He gently pushed him away "Um Feli..."

Italy giggled and smirked as the women made a point to look at anywhere but at them, he ruffled Celio's hair. "Hello my little pirate."

"Mutti...I didn't like that woman..." he wrinkled his little nose "She smelt funny..."

Italy giggled and kissed his nose "I didn't like her either and she probably had a bath in Chanel."

Germany smiled and held his son a little tighter to stop him from slipping. Italy gave a small pat to Germany's butt as he left to finish getting Elfriede's hair ready.

Soon enough a woman in a brand name suit and six inch heels holding a clipboard walked into the room "Okay then girls it's time. Big smiles now."

Elfriede rolled her eyes making Germany chuckle lightly, he was glad she shared his views about the whole thing being ridiculous. Elfriede faked a large smile and walked to the backstage area.

Courtney stomped out and scowled at Elfriede "Why are you even here anyway?"

Elfriede blinked "Huh?"

"You're not Italian. It's called Little Miss Italia." Courtney said huffily as she folded her arms.

"It said "You don't have to be Italian, just the face of Italian fashions." Elfriede quoted "Didn't you read the entry form?"

"Are you calling me stupid?" Courtney hissed.

"No I'm just saying-"

The woman bustled over to the group of girls "Okay girls you all look lovely but only one of you can win the chance to be a cover girl." A girl shyly hid her face "Your name, girl?" the woman asked her bossily.

"A-Amanda..." she mumbled.

The girl had a pretty freckled face, the freckles dotted over her small snub nose and cheeks and she had the largest green eyes. She had soft red curls that poofed out like a sun surrounding her head, she had obviously been attacked by her brush wielding mother as her hair was scraped back into a topknot to control it, but a small curl was slowly springing free.

"Amanda there is no need for shyness dear." the woman said but due to her bossy tone the word "dear" sounded patronising.

Elfriede smiled warmly at Amanda who smiled back and nervously pushed her curl behind her ear. Elfriede giggled as it sprung out again "Come here." she gently pulled some out on the other side and teased them into ringlets that hung delicately around her face.

"Th-thank you." Amanda said shyly.

Elfriede smiled happily "You're welcome."

"Okay girls; let's get you all into position to go on stage." The bossy woman said clapping her hands together to quieten the chattering girls and get their attention.

Elfriede gently guided Amanda into her position and stood up straight.

Cortney stood on Elfriede's foot who threw her a glare "Oh sorry." She said cattily but her smug smirk proved she wasn't apologetic at all. Elfriede growled softly, she hoped she'd win and wipe the floor with that smug girl's face.

Amanda grabbed her hand "I can't do this. That Courtney girl looks like she's a professional."

Elfriede shook her head "We can do this."

Amanda whimpered and chewed on her lip, Elfriede gave her a warm smile and was about to say something when suddenly the music started.

Courtney swaggered to the front; Elfriede noticed she had real heels on. She looked down at her own sparkly silver ballet pumps and blushed at how childish they seemed. Elfriede went in front of Amanda "Just copy what i do."

She walked onstage, occasionally flicking her hips to make the skirts dance. Courtney reached the end of the stage and twirled but due to her heels she twisted her ankle and toppled off the stage right onto the judges' table. Elfriede bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, Amanda felt a lot more confident and bounced onstage after Elfriede. They both got to the end and Amanda hugged her with relief "I'm so glad she got what was coming to her."

Elfriede nodded giggling, they walked back upstage together arm in arm, the judges looked thoughtful and wrote notes.

Italy cheered happily ignoring Germany who was trying to tell him to be quiet.

Elfriede sighed softly "Thank Gott that's over."

Amanda nodded "I hope i did okay."

"Well you did better than Courtney anyway." Elfriede giggled.

Amanda giggled with her "I think everyone did."

Soon enough Courtney and her mother barged in the backstage "Courtney, darling! I'll ask if you can go again! I'm sure the floor was slippy." she called after her daughter who was storming off.

"It's not the floor mom! It's these stupid shoes." Courtney snapped kicking them off and striding into the dressing room.

Italy came running back in happily "Elfriede they're about to announce the results~"

Elfriede smiled and nodded "Okay Mutter."

Italy hugged her happily "I'm so proud of you~"

Elfriede laughed and hugged back "Mutti I didn't really do anything, just walked around a stage."

Italy nodded "Si I know."

Amanda looked at them shyly "I-I wonder if my mother will be here."

Soon enough a pretty woman ran in and hugged her daughter "Amanda sweetie! I know you were really scared but you did so well!"

Amanda smiled and hugged her mother back "Thank you."

The bossy woman came back out "Please go onstage the judges are ready to call out the winners."

Elfriede took Amanda's hand again and they walked off back onstage together, Italy cooed cutely.

The woman took an envelope once all the girls had filed onto the stage and started reading out the names "In third place we have Bluebell." A pretty girl with golden ringlets giggled happily and cheered as she was given a 3rd place ribbon and a small bouquet of roses. "Second we have Poppy." A brunette girl blushed as she was given her 2nd place ribbon and a bouquet of lilies. "And in joint first we have Elfriede and Amanda!"

Elfriede and Amanda stood there in shock as they were pushed forwards to receive a 1st place ribbon and a large bouquet of sunflowers "W-wow…" Elfriede giggled "We won!"

The woman smiled "These two will be on the shared cover of Miss Italia and they will have a chance to become a model!"

They giggled and walked offstage to be enveloped in a huge hug by their mothers. Italy cried happy tears "I knew my baby would win!"

Germany sighed and gently patted Italy on the shoulder "Don't cry."

**XxX**

Celio ran around the living room happily, there was a huge pile of presents in the corner for him and he was excited about everyone coming over for his birthday party. He was now technically six years old but he still had the look of a three year old. He giggled and poked the presents; Prussia grabbed his little hands "Hey kiddo. It's adorable to see you bouncing around for once but no presents yet."

Soon enough the doorbell rang and Germany answered the door to Romano holding Candita who was in a pretty pink party dress, she scowled and reached out for Germany who took her nervously. Romano smiled a little "H-hey…so err where is my moronic brother?"

"In the kitchen, he's been baking with Belgium and Hungary all day." Germany answered, the truth was he loved baking too but Italy had banned him from the kitchen saying if they had Germany's food then Italy's they would cry at how good Germany's stuff was in comparison; but he had actually snuck some baking in the day before with Austria.

Celio ran out to the door and reached up "Uncle, do you have presents?"

Romano knelt down "Of course we have presents." He poked his nose making him giggle happily. He looked up "Toni did you get the presents out of the car?"

Spain walked up with a large pile of presents "Si! Here they are!"

Germany looked away almost ashamed "Y-you didn't have to buy him so many…one would have sufficed." He knew they didn't have a lot of money.

Romano snorted "No way! I'm his most awesome uncle! I have to buy him lots!"

Germany smiled at him "I-I see." He couldn't help but think that Romano sounded just like Prussia when he said that.

Romano had realised too and smirked "Even better than the white haired German bastard."

Germany laughed lightly "I'm sure he'll appreciate that. Come in." he moved out of the way for them.

Spain smiled happily walking in "I love how you two are getting closer~ it's so cute!"

"Sh-shut up you idiot." Romano mumbled slapping his arm.

Half an hour had gone by and the room started to fill with children and their parents, Celio looked around for England, he wanted to hear more stories about pirates. He looked at his father who was handing out beers and other beverages to the parents. "Vata…" he pulled on his trouser leg "Where is Engwand?"

Germany looked at the clock "They should be here, don't worry."

Soon enough the doorbell rang again and there was the sounds of someone scolding a child from behind the door, Germany answered the door to see England scolding Tobias who was holding his foot up, flowers and dirt covered the bottom of his shoe. "I told you to look where you're going."

Tobias looked up at Germany "Sorry."

Germany smiled "It's okay."

England smiled "We have a present." He held out a small soft present.

Germany smiled and took it "Danke."

Celio reached up "Can I open it? It's a small one!"

England blushed "I-I know I should have brought something-"

"Nein! It's okay I don't want him spoilt." Germany protested. He handed the small present to him "Fine but open it in the living room, I'll get Mutter."

Celio hugged the present to his chest as he toddled off.

America burst in calling Prussia's name, a silver head popped out from around the living room doorway "America!" he yelled.

America laughed and walked in.

England followed looking shy and nervous, he sat down and watched Celio touch the present and feel around it. Italy walked in and sat on the arm of England's chair "Go on then Celio, open it up."

Celio cheered and hurriedly ripped off the paper. Out tumbled a small pirate plushie, it looked like England; it had soft felt sunshine yellow hair and hand sewn emerald eyes and thick eyebrows. It had a small pink hand sewn smile and it was decked out in a velvet captain's hat and a leather eye patch over one eye, it was wearing leather knee length boots and cotton beige pants complete with a gold belt. It also had a long dark red and gold lining coat down to its knees and a cotton white flowing shirt. Italy cooed softly "It's so cute~!"

Celio hugged it happily and rubbed his cheek into the plushie's head "I love it!"

England smiled self-consciously "W-well I tried my best."

"Don't be so modest! It's the best thing ever!" Italy cooed "I would love one myself~ but a cute Germany." He giggled.

Germany blushed and cleared his throat "Th-thank you very much England."

England smiled happily "You're welcome~"

Italy hugged England and kissed him on both cheeks "Gracias for something so nice."

England went bright red at the affection and hid his face in his hands, America laughed "Aww he's gone shy."

England looked up at America "Sh-shut up."

Italy giggled and stood up "Cake time! Then presents~"

Celio cheered and rushed off to the kitchen to show Hungary and Austria his new toy. Austria smiled "Oh what do you have there?"

Celio giggled "Mr Engwand made it for me!" he held it out.

Austria smiled "It's cute."

Hungary giggled "It's really cute~"

Celio happily skipped around the kitchen "We can have cake now!"

Austria smiled "Okay then, go sit down in the dining room and I'll bring the cake in."

Celio ran back into the living room to tell everyone that they were eating in the dining room. Germany scooped up Celio "Let's get your hands all clean first." He took the doll and slipped it into his back pocket. Celio cheered cutely, it was rare for him to show so much character and maybe he was finally becoming a normal, happy, excitable little boy rather than a shy, quiet toddler.

Everyone pooled into the dining room after cleaning up, America nudged England then nodded in the direction of Celio who was gazing up at him "Mr Engwand!" he called "Can I sit in your lap?"

England blushed shyly "Um…darling I think you should sit in your mother's." he said softly.

Celio looked disappointed. "Okay…"

Italy giggled and scooped him up "You can sit on his lap during present time."

Celio cheered and delicately placed his doll up against his glass of juice so as to not get it all dirty. Austria came in carrying a large cake, Hungary carried a much smaller one shaped like a pirate "Happy birthday little Celio." She giggled.

Austria placed the large one in the middle of the table and turned to Celio "Make a wish Celio and blow out all your candles."

Celio closed his eyes and muttered under his breath, Italy could hear the words "Pirate" and "Adventure". He giggled again, his child was so cute~

Celio opened his eyes and blew out the candles on his own special cake. Italy smiled and nuzzled into his son's hair as the other nations cheered and applauded the little boy. Celio giggled and grabbed a spoon to sink it into his cake and eat it happily, Germany chuckled lightly "I'm guessing that's his permission for us to start eating."

Austria smiled and started cutting the cake into even pieces for everyone. Italy shifted Celio over to one knee so he could eat his own piece easily without distracting the young boy.

After the cake everyone sat either on the floor or the soft sofa and chairs in the living room awaiting Celio to open his gifts. He was sitting in England's lap who was sitting on the floor. Italy was kneeling down next to them to put the wrapping paper in the bin liner next to him.

Germany handed Celio presents one by one so he didn't pull them out of the pile and tip the toys on himself and poor England. Celio unwrapped a large play set that contained a pirates ship and little toy crew men. The small cannon actually worked and the ship opened out to reveal the inside. Prussia cackled softly and ripped it out of the box and started setting it up much to Celio's delight. He clapped his little hands and giggled watching him.

Germany smiled "Celio you have more presents." He handed him a large one from Austria. Celio squeezed it and squealed at the softness. He unwrapped it to reveal a blue teddy bear dressed as a pirate. Celio cuddled it and made it do a little dance.

England smiled, he felt happy that Celio loved to sit in his lap during present time. When his own children were younger the only one who did that was Avery, as Tobias was always way too excited and Sealand was usually bouncing around when he visited him on his birthdays as a young child.

Celio unwrapped lots of plush toys, a video game system and some games, a box of maple syrup cookies and a fairy tale book for young readers, some new clothes from Italy and finally Germany stood up to go get his last present. "Celio I think you should learn responsibility." He came back with a basket, he handed it to Celio who peered inside. He gazed inside, curled up fast asleep was a small puppy. It was a little black and tan Rottweiler puppy; it had a cute little blue ribbon around its neck. Celio pulled it out and the puppy yawned and gazed sleepily at his new owner, it woofed cutely and wagged its little tail.

Celio hugged it happily "I will take good care of it Vata!"

Germany smiled "It needs a name."

Italy shuffled close "Aww~ he's so cute! But he will grow up to be so big si?"

Germany nodded and a faint blush lit his cheeks "I'm hoping Celio will grow up to be like me…" he mumbled.

Italy cooed "Aww cute~ he will be big and strong like his daddy."

Celio nodded "I will Vata!" he nudged his nose onto the puppy's little one "I will call you Doggy."

"Doggy? Are you sure?" Germany asked raising an eyebrow.

"I like Doggy!" Celio pouted up at his father.

Germany smiled "Okay. Doggy it is."

Italy giggled and kissed his son's hair.

Soon the party was over and everyone was starting to leave, Celio was sad to see England go he didn't get a chance to have stories told to him yet! But England promised he would tell him stories next time. He held his doll and puppy under his little arms watching them go sadly. Italy smiled and gently took the puppy out of his arms "Come on Celio. Let the poor thing sleep."

The puppy yapped cutely as it was put back in the basket. Celio nodded "Do I have to sleep too?"

"It's past naptime Celio." Germany said picking him up "You look very tired."

Celio yawned and butted him lightly with his head in the shoulder "Not sleepy…"

Italy giggled "He's just like his uncle when he does things like that~"

Germany nodded and carried him to bed.

**XxX**

Germany woke up the next morning, he got up and walked off to get cleaned up and changed. He always took his dogs out first thing in the morning. He patted his leg and the dogs jumped off the bed and padded off after him downstairs. Germany frowned seeing the living room door open; he could've sworn he had closed it. He opened it and peered inside to see a blanket dangling out of Doggy's basket. He walked up to it and peered in, he couldn't help but smile. Celio was curled up cuddling his doll and the puppy. Doggy woke up and looked up at Germany. "Shh." Germany whispered. He petted the puppy's head gently and tucked the two up.

Italy woke up to see his bed empty, yawning softly he climbed out of bed to go make breakfast. He walked into the bathroom and stuck his tongue out at himself in the mirror and giggled as he padded off to the toilet. He wondered if Celio's puppy was doing okay, he finished up and washed his hands then quickly brushed his teeth. He ran downstairs and opened the living room door to see little Celio curled up in the dog basket. Italy cooed at the cute sight, he scooped him up and gently woke up the puppy "Pee time."

Celio woke up and mumbled sleepily "But I don't wanna…"

Italy giggled "I was talking to Doggy but you should have one too."

Celio yawned and rubbed his eyes "Okay…"

Italy placed him down and Celio picked up the puppy under his front legs like a plushie, the puppy didn't seem to mind though and wagged his stumpy tail happily. Italy giggled the puppy's tail hadn't been docked which was common for his breed, but due to mass breeding with docked tails in his ancestry it was born with the stumpy tail. Celio padded off to the back door and opened it, he plopped Doggy on the grass and waited.

Doggy sniffed around the garden before finding Italy's vegetable patch to pee in.

"Doggy, no!" Celio yelled running up to the puppy "Not here!"

Doggy whined and lowered his leg; Celio pushed him over to the middle of the garden near a large tree. Doggy sniffed a patch where Blackie's scent was and raised his leg again to do his business.

"Good doggie." Celio giggled patting him on the head, Doggy barked happily and leaped up at him. He head butted Celio and fell back onto the ground; he clambered to his paws and swayed slightly. Celio giggled rubbing his forehead "You're a silly puppy." He picked him up and Doggy barked happily and covered his face with sloppy kisses.

Suddenly the gate to the back garden opened and Germany walked through, with the three dogs bounding along behind him. Berlitz padded up to the puppy, her huge golden head cocked to the side. Doggy submitted immediately showing off his little round tummy, his whole body shook with the force of his excited tail wagging. Berlitz started to lick his tummy, Germany smiled watching them.

Blackie walked up to the puppy and looked down at him sternly. Celio pouted "Vata Blackie is scaring Doggy."

Germany shook his head "Let him do his thing. He's telling him he's the alpha male because Doggy is a male too."

Doggy whined and kept his belly on show Blackie sniffed him then gave him a quick lick and walked off. Aster bounded up to the puppy and got down on her front paws her butt wiggling in the air, she was the youngest of the three and happy to have found a playmate, Berlitz was too old and Blackie only played a little when he was in the mood. Doggy clambered to his paws again and bounded up to her; he grabbed the Alsatian's long chest fur and tugged. Aster yapped playfully and bounded off, the puppy ran off after her.

Celio giggled watching them.

**XxX**

Italy watched his son play with Doggy and smiled at Germany "Luddy…can we have another baby?"

Germany sighed and put down his newspaper "Italia…nein. I told you before. We don't need another one. We have a girl and a boy."

Italy looked sadly at the table "Si…"

Germany sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "Italia…why do you vant another baby?"

Italy felt tears fill his eyes "I-I just want another baby…just another child to hold. Celio is growing up and-"

"And what happens when this new vun grows up? Are you going to ask for another kid?" Germany asked him.

Italy started to cry "I-I just feel like we should have another baby! I-I dreamt of a small blonde child!"

"You're just making idle wishes, Elfriede is growing up and you can't handle it. So you want another baby." Germany said. "You're scared of Celio growing up too, which is why it took him this long to become the age he is."

"A-are you saying it's my fault?" Italy asked wiping his eyes "A-am I a bad mother?"

"Of course not!" Germany took his hand "Feli…because you want a child is proof enough that you just love being a mother. But you should be a mother to the ones we have already."

"I-I am!" Italy sobbed "I-I want another baby! Please Luddy! Please!" he grabbed onto his hand with both of his "I-I promise I will be a good mother! I-I won't ask for more. Just one more baby? I'm begging you."

Germany sighed how could he refuse when Italy sounded so desperate? "F-Fine…we'll try for another baby…"

Italy smiled "You mean it?!"

"Ja…" Germany smiled a little.

Italy hugged onto him sobbing in happiness "I promise this will be the last one Luddy! I promise!"

"Ja, ja. You said that about Celio." Germany sighed, patting Italy on the head.

Italy giggled and nuzzled into him "This time I mean it!"

**An: Thank you so much for the kind reviews, sorry the wait was so long. Next one is Spamano.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please review~**


	3. Chapter 3: Electric Angel Spamano

Chapter 3: Electric Angel

Romano woke up to a scream; he rubbed his eyes and sat up. Candita ran into the room, tears falling down her cheeks. "Mama!"

"What's wrong Candi?" he asked with concern and cupping his daughter's face.

"Mama! There was a huge spider on Bunbun!" she wailed.

Romano scooped her up and hugged her "Let's get daddy to get rid of him." He elbowed Spain who grunted in his sleep "Toni."

Spain woke up and yawned "Hello Lovi~"

Romano smiled "Toni, Candita found a spider on her Bunbun, go get rid of it."

Spain climbed out of bed and stretched "Si, okay. I bet it's so teeny."

Candita shook her head "''S not! It's Huuuuge!"

Spain laughed and walked off, Romano cuddled his daughter again "Daddy will get rid of the nasty spider."

Spain's voice drifted in from her room "Hola little spider. Where are you? Here little Spi-Mio Dios! That IS huge!"

Romano laughed "How big is it Toni?"

"Big enough to slap me." Spain picked it up "Come on now naughty spider, you don't belong in here." He opened the window and placed it on the window ledge then shut the window. Candita giggled thinking her father foolish for talking to a spider.

Spain came back in carrying Bunbun "Here she is, not a spider in sight."

Candita reached out and grabbed it "Dama! Bunbun is a boy!"

"Oh I'm sorry~ I meant he." Spain smiled patting her head.

Candita snuggled it "Mama, why did the spider like Bunbun?"

"Because he's soft." Romano smiled "I better wake up your brother, he's like Dama. Once he's asleep he's like a rock."

Spain laughed "I sleep lightly sometimes."

Romano snorted "Pfft like hell you do." He placed Candita on the floor and walked off to Marcus' room, Candita followed happily.

Romano opened the door and smiled, Marcus was fast asleep on his back, his legs spread and one arm sticking out above his head and the other arm hanging off the bed. He had drool down his chin and the bedcovers had fallen off the side of the bed to reveal his t-shirt which had rode up showing off his tummy.

Romano walked up to him and leaned over him to blow a raspberry on his tummy. Marcus woke up in a panic and saw his mother laughing "Hello baby."

Marcus rubbed his eyes and smiled "Hola Mama."

His curls were in a tangled mess; Romano ruffled them lovingly "They're getting long again. Good."

"Mama, they annoy me too long." Marcus pouted, he shook his head and they bounced "I look like a girl."

Romano cuddled him "No you don't. Daddy has curls."

"Yes, but his hair is short." Marcus nuzzled his mother.

"It used to be long when he was a pirate." Romano smiled "I don't want your hair that long, just to your shoulders."

"Mamaa!" Marcus whined "Nooo! I like my hair daddy's length."

"Boo you're no fun." Romano pouted "I hate seeing your curls get chopped off, I love them so much."

"You don't fight daddy about his curls." Marcus pouted again.

"That's what you think." Romano grinned "I do fight him too in my own way."

Marcus looked curious "How mama?"

"I don't play with him and I don't cuddle him at night." Romano smiled.

"So that's why you're mean to me when I have a haircut." Spain laughed walking in the bedroom.

Romano blushed "How long have you been there bastard?"

"Mama! No bad words!" Marcus scolded.

Romano blushed more "S-sorry."

Candita clambered on Marcus' bed "Mama said a bad word!"

Marcus giggled "I know. Don't copy her."

Candita covered her mouth "No copying!"

Romano smiled "Come on Marcus, school."

Marcus nodded "Okay. I get to see Gilbertra and Aurelian~"

"Hnn." Romano mumbled.

Spain looked at him curiously "What's with the noise?"

Romano mumbled to himself then shrugged "Nothing, come on." He may have started to like Germany but he still wasn't fond of Prussia, he was loud, noisy, rude and messy while Germany was at least polite, quiet and tidy.

Spain smiled "Do you still dislike Gilly?"

"Yes. That albino bas-err…idiot" he quickly corrected himself when he saw the look on Marcus' face "is a rude messy jerk."

Spain laughed "He's actually tidy at home, well his room is anyway. Once I dropped my drink on his bed by accident and he panicked and yanked off his bedcovers~ of course I fell off the bed too! It was unexpected." He laughed.

"Is that the time you came home with a cut on your head?" Romano frowned.

"Si." Spain smiled.

Marcus giggled "Gilbertra is the same, her room is tidy and her backpack is all organised."

Romano raised his eyebrows in surprise "So why are they messy here?"

Spain grinned "Because they don't have to clean it up."

Romano scowled "Well I hate cleaning! They can do it!"

Marcus giggled again "Mama you don't clean anyway, daddy does it."

"Th-that's because…shut up." Romano pouted.

Marcus and Spain both laughed.

**XxX**

Marcus walked through the school gates to see Gilbertra dragging her hair to cover one eye, Marcus walked up to her curiously, she had grown out her fringe and she now wore it to shield one eye so only one was on show. Sometimes the ruby, sometimes the amethyst, she looked up. "Oh hey."

Marcus smiled "Why do you cover your eye at school? At home you wear it back."

Gilbertra blushed and looked down to hide in her hair "Stops the staring." She mumbled.

Marcus looked sad and hugged her "I think they're pretty."

Gilbertra laughed pushing him away "On their own, ja! But together their alien, freaky and weird." She spat out.

Marcus opened his mouth to argue but suddenly Aurelian appeared yanking them into a hug "Bonjour~"

Gilbertra laughed "Aurelian what is that smell?!"

Aurelian grinned "I sneaked some of Papa's stuff on me. It smells really nice, but I think I used too much."

Gilbertra wrinkled her nose wiggling away "You think? Did you take a bath in it?"

Marcus sniffed a little "Once you get used to it, it does smell very nice."

Gilbertra laughed "Yeah if you like the smell of flowers soaked in vinegar."

Aurelian pouted "It smells like flowers."

"Soaked in vinegar." Gilbertra finished.

Aurelian pouted harder "I spilt it on myself, okay."

Gilbertra smirked "It's supposed to be like one spray, right? My Vater uses smelly stuff too but he puts it on hands then rubs it on his face."

Marcus smiled "My Madre uses one in a spray thing, he puts it on his neck and wrists."

Aurelian pouted "It didn't have a squirty top so it fell on me when I only wanted to try a little bit."

"Well you stink! Don't come near me!" Gilbertra giggled.

Aurelian smirked "I want to hug you!" he chased her around the playground. Marcus giggled and went to help Gilbertra.

Marcus giggled "Come on, we're going to be late."

Aurelian let go of Gilbertra and nodded "Okay then."

Gilbertra sighed "It's music isn't it?"

Marcus looked curious at her reaction "Why are you sighing? I thought you knew everything about music thanks to your mother."

Gilbertra nodded "I do! But if I don't pass or do well it will kill Mutter."

Marcus shook his head "Your mother will-"

"You don't understand! Music is her life." Gilbertra shook her head, her hair falling over her face.

Marcus looked at her frowning slightly "Gil-"

"Come on! You said it yourself; we're going to be late." Gilbertra interrupted, she ran off ahead. Marcus looked at Aurelian who shrugged.

As soon as they got to class a beautiful female teacher stood before them, she was called Mistress Agatha. Agatha swept her long chestnut hair out of her eyes "Children I'm going to teach you the magic of music and the soul of song."

Tobias stopped balancing his pencil case on his head to look up at the teacher "Hm?"

Agatha smiled and clapped her hands together "Okay I have news! We will be putting on a performance in eight weeks time. It will be a chance to show off your musical talents. You've all been showing such promise in the last two years since I taught you."

Marcus waved his hand in the air "Please! Mistress! Padre taught me how to play guitar and I've been singing with him since I was a young child."

Agatha smiled "Yes and I know little Gilbertra can play the piano and violin flawlessly."

Gilbertra sighed and looked down at her violin sitting next to her. Agatha smiled "Can you play us a song darling?"

Gilbertra nodded and stood up; she smoothed her hair over one eye and slowly walked up to the piano. She took her seat and looked shy. Agatha smiled at her, Gilbertra frowned and took out a book, she placed it on the stand and started to play a gentle melody. She closed her eyes and just felt the music and keys. She had been playing piano since she could sit up, so she knew which keys to touch and how to listen to the flow of the music.

Marcus watched her, she looked so peaceful when she was playing especially when usually she was loud and could barely keep still.

Agatha smiled and clapped as she finished "That was beautiful, Gilbertra! Well done."

Gilbertra nodded, she stood up and bowed. Marcus clapped excitedly "That was so good!"

Gilbertra blushed and sat down "Th-thanks."

Aurelian grinned and winked "If I had a rose I would present it to you."

"Please don't." Gilbertra said rolling her eyes "Save them for Avery."

Aurelian blushed "Wh-what? I-I don't like him in that way! Pfft you're crazy."

"Pfft, we all know you do." Gilbertra smirked.

Marcus laughed "It's obvious, Aurelian."

Aurelian blushed harder and looked over at the cute blond by the window.

**XxX**

Romano dropped his book in shock as there was a loud knock on the door; he threw it open to see a tall handsome man standing at the doorway. He had soft brown curls that hung down onto his shoulders and a golden tan, his eyes were a vibrant green and he had the same mischievous grin as Spain's. "Err…Tonio…? Is this someone you know?"

Spain walked in the hall and smiled "Ah~ It's my brother Portugal. I haven't seen him in so many years."

Portugal smirked and looked at Romano "Brother why didn't you tell me you had a very beautiful lover." He took Romano's hand and kissed it gently "I am very pleased to meet you, my dear. My name is Christiano and you are?"

Romano looked at Spain nervously "Err…A-Antonio…help!"

Spain smiled and placed his hands on Romano's shoulders to gently pull him away "He is called Lovino and he is also my husband."

Portugal smiled "I see. How did you get a very sexy lover like him, huh?" he winked at Romano who pouted and folded his arms.

Spain smiled but it didn't quite meet his eyes "Ahaha si, si. He is very beautiful, now what are you doing here?"

Portugal leaned against the door frame and folded his arms "Well can't I say hi to my brother?"

Romano mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath and walked off quickly. Spain nodded "Si you could…if you ever did it before. So what are you really doing here?"

Portugal shrugged "Well, I actually thought it's about time I have a little time with my niece and nephew si?"

Spain looked thoughtful "Well…si I guess so."

Portugal smiled softly and watched Romano walking off down the hallway. Spain frowned and clicked his fingers underneath his nose. Portugal laughed "Sorry~ so are they here?"

Spain nodded "One of them is. Candita sweetie." He called.

Portugal knelt down as a small girl walked up to them clutching a pink bunny; she pouted up at her father "What did I do?"

"Nothing, Candi." Spain smiled "This is your uncle."

Candita looked at Portugal and scowled "He's not. Uncle Luddy is my uncle."

Portugal laughed "Isn't she cute~ can I hug her?"

Candita scowled harder "No."

Spain laughed and picked her up "She is a little shy."

Portugal stood up and ruffled her hair; she gave him a glare that would have knocked him dead if looks could've killed. Spain laughed nervously, Candita hated that so much. Portugal smiled "She's so cute. She definitely looks like her Madre huh?"

Spain nodded "Si she does. Acts like him too."

Candita wriggled free and pouted up at Portugal "I don't like you." She said "You're not my uncle."

Portugal blinked "Blunt isn't she?"

Spain laughed rubbing the back of his head nervously "Si. She will break some hearts that's for sure."

Portugal nodded "Si. So…Romano. He's that little hellion who kicked me in the nuts when I first saw him as a kid, the one who called me a "Copycat Spanish Bastard."?"

Spain laughed a little "Si. But as he got older he fell in love with me~ and I him."

Portugal laughed "Fair enough. Maybe I could persuade him to become with me instead."

Spain flicked him on the forehead "Don't even try it."

Portugal laughed again "Okay, okay!"

Romano walked up to them "Tonio we have to collect Marcus now."

Portugal smiled "Hey! I would love to spend some time with little Marcus. Does he like football?"

"Si." Spain nodded "But I'm much better than you." He smirked walking to the closet to grab Candita's coat.

Portugal laughed "Oh sure. Lie in front of your daughter."

Candita pouted "Markey is better!"

Spain smiled "Si he is, now arms up." He helped her into her coat.

Candita walked up to her mother and tugged on his hand, Romano held it and picked up the car keys "Here Toni." He handed them to him and looked at Portugal pouting "How do you know about our kids?"

"Tone is my brother si? So he couldn't resist telling me all about your adorable kids in his letters. He also wouldn't shut up about your beauty so I wanted to see you for myself." He smirked "I can see he was correct. You have flowered into a very beautiful young man."

Romano frowned "I-idiot." He blushed and pushed Candita out the house to the car.

Spain followed smiling happily. Portugal nudged his brother "So can you still not read?"

Spain pouted "I can read a little now. Lovi has been teaching me."

Romano strapped Candita in her car seat "He's been doing very well lately."

Portugal grinned "Very well."

Romano sat in the back next to Candita "You can sit in the front with Toni and catch up." He muttered.

Spain climbed in "Are you sure Lovi?"

"Si."

Spain nodded "Okay then." He started the car once Portugal climbed in. He drove to the school where he saw Marcus yelling at an older girl who was just laughing while Gilbertra was yelling stuff back but she was behind Marcus. He pulled up curious about what was going on, Romano frowned at the scene. He climbed out of the car and walked over to them "Hey what's going on?"

Marcus looked up "Madre! This girl is picking on Gilbertra! She's calling her a freak and a weirdo because of her eyes."

Romano looked at Gilbertra who looked at him stubbornly; he saw tears lacing her eyes though and sighed "She isn't a freak. Well…even if she is…can you blame her? Look at her father."

"Madre! Not helping!" Marcus snapped.

"Sorry, sorry! I meant…she's not a freak because of her eyes. She's just…normal." Romano shrugged.

Gilbertra looked at Marcus who smiled "Si. You're not weird, don't listen to the bullies."

The girl rolled her eyes "Please she's the biggest freak around. Her eyes are weird and her hair colour looks like she's dead or something. She's nothing like her sister or cousin. They're perfect compared to her."

Romano sighed he didn't want to deal with this; it wasn't his kid being picked on. Besides Gilbertra was strong, she could look after herself right? Gilbertra swallowed thickly "You're a moron!" she snapped and stormed off.

Marcus frowned at his mother "Why didn't you protect her?"

"Well, she isn't my kid." Romano said.

Marcus stormed off angrily; Romano groaned "Great…now I've pissed him off."

**XxX**

Romano watched Marcus play with Portugal, what became a visit for a couple of hours turned into a few days, he groaned softly. Spain's brother was a pest; all he ever did was flirt and give him touchy hugs. He wanted the pest to leave right now. He noticed a car pulling up; he smiled and opened the door recognising it as Germany's which meant his brother was here, finally some salvation from the annoying Portugal. Italy and Germany climbed out of the car, Italy waved at him "Ciao Fratello!" he ran up to him and hugged him.

Portugal stopped showing Marcus a few football tricks to look up at the Italians. He walked up to them "Hola~ my name is Portugal and I am Roma's new boyfriend~"

Italy blinked "Eh?"

Romano punched him hard in the stomach making him double over "Idiot!" he blushed and shook his head "Fratello he is Spain's brother. He keeps flirting with me and it pisses me off."

Portugal coughed a little "That was unfair."

Romano pouted and dragged Italy and Germany into the living room "Come on, let's get away from this moron."

Italy giggled and sat down on the sofa "Fratello, I have a request of you~ is Spain here…we need both of you here."

Romano frowned "Really? Why?"

Germany looked awkward. Italy sighed "We will explain…"

Romano nodded and called him in, Spain walked in "Si sweetie?"

Romano patted the seat next to him "Fratello has something to say."

"Oh si?" Spain smiled and sat down.

Italy took Germany's hand shyly "Fratello…um…we have been trying for another baby."

"Should you really? You have two already…and you will die if you have one." Romano sighed.

Italy giggled "I had my womb out remember?"

Romano nodded "Oh yeah…so…? You knocked Germany up again?"

Italy looked at Germany and looked down. Germany shook his head "Nein…I couldn't get pregnant…I tried."

Romano nodded "Okay…so?"

Spain looked at them "Do you know why?"

Germany nodded "Ja…we…Italia is infertile."

Italy blushed and nodded "Si."

Romano frowned "So…what can we do?"

Italy swallowed heavily "Well…we were hoping that you would carry our baby…please?"

Romano looked shocked "What?! Me?! But then that means I would have…"

Italy nodded "Si! Luddy's sperm. But you look just like me, so with your help we can have a baby that looks like us both! Please think about it…I want a baby."

"You have two! No." Romano scowled "Just live with it!"

Italy started to cry "I-I'm sorry I asked! I-I just want a baby!"

"You have two already! Fratello stop it!" Romano sighed.

Italy sniffled and wiped his eyes "I-I understand…I-it's asking too much…I-I just wanted a baby…just one more."

Romano sighed softly "I'll think about it okay?"

Germany pulled Italy into a hug "It'll be okay…"

Italy sniffed "You promise?"

"Yeah…" Romano mumbled.

Spain smiled at him "Lovi…that's so kind of you."

"I never said yes! I just said I would think about it." He said blushing softly and giving a small pout.

Italy hugged him hard "That is enough for me Fratello."

Romano nodded "Yeah yeah…are you going to get off me?"

Spain laughed and nuzzled Romano "I bet you'll say yes, you're a very nice man Lovi."

Germany kept his eyes to the floor he didn't want to intrude. Romano pouted and pushed Italy off him; he looked at Germany and stormed over to him "Listen! If I decide to do this does this mean I have to fuck you?"

Germany blushed heavily and shook his head "Nein! Of course not! We can do it by IVF."

Romano nodded "Good…I don't want to be disloyal to Toni."

"And I don't want to be disloyal to Italia." Germany said.

Romano sighed "You can call him Feli you know, just because I'm his brother doesn't mean I care about you saying it. I don't find it insulting."

Germany nodded a small blush on his cheeks again "J-ja okay."

Italy hugged them hard making their heads crash together "I am so happy!"

Germany winced "Feliciano!"

Romano pouted "Veni you moron!" he yelled rubbing his forehead "I'm going to have a bruise now."

Italy giggled happily "Sorry~"

Germany smiled and sat back a little. Spain laughed happily "You're so cute Feli~"

Italy giggled again "I can't help it~"

Romano just rolled his eyes.

**AN: Sorry for the late reply I had a lot of problems going on but now everything's cool o3o the next one will be Franada.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Please review~**


End file.
